An Adventure of Sorts
by malicious fairy
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester, The Easter Bunny & a friend help the ghost of Denny Duquette get the love of his life back. But with setbacks like a rabid Tom Cruise and the fact that Denny’s dead, it’s gonna be a long night. Crossover with Supernatural.CRACKfic


**Title: **An Adventure of Sorts

**Author:** xxlizzerlikewhoaxx (co written by the awesomest person ever, Sam)

**Summery:** Sam and Dean Winchester, the Easter Bunny, and their friend help the ghost of Denny Duquette get the love of his life back. But with set-backs like a rabid Tom Cruise and the fact that Denny's dead, it's gonna be a long night. Crossover with Supernatural

**Setting:** Long Island NY, Seattle Grace Hospital

**Pairings: **too many to list

**Rating:** Teen

**Warnings:** This is what happens when me and my best friend Sam are board and decide to right a story melding together our two obsessions. Her's is Grey's, mine is Supernatural, kind obvious. Anywho…CRACK!fic, mild language, adult situations, some wincest. In short, not good wholesome family fun.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Be grateful I don't or else this is what the characters would be doing on a daily basis.

_**An Adventure of Sorts**_

It was a dark and stormy night. I was in my basement with Sam and Dean Winchester and the Easter Bunny watching The Wiggles when there was a breaking news bulletin.

"_A rabid Tom Cruise has just been sighted on Long Island eating people who don't own sonogram machines in their homes and/or not rabid Scientologists"_

Me, Sam, Dean, and the Easter Bunny all looked at each other. We didn't have sonogram machines and we weren't Scientologists! No one on Long Island was, but we knew what we had to do. Easter hopped to the closet, got our huge machine guns, gave us each one, and we set out. But as soon as we opened the door there was rabid Tom Cruise holding the ghost of Jeffery Dean Morgan hostage!

"OMG YOU HAVE OUR DAD!" Sam and Dean yelled. While the Easter Bunny, who's a huge Grey's fan was like "OMG YOU HAVE DENNY!" Then I was all like "When the hell did Jeffery Dean Morgan die?!"

It irritates Tom when questions go unanswered, so he said, "UGH NO I don't have your dad. YES I have Denny, and Jeffery Dean Morgan did not die! Denny did. This is Denny."

"Hey guys." Denny said.

"SHUT UP!" Tom snapped. "Okay just listen. Either get a sonogram thingy, turn Scientologist, or I eat you."

"But what about Denny?" I asked.

"Oh…uh well, I just like him. He's mine now." Then all of a sudden a huge tri-pod from War of the Worlds landed right in front of us and ate Tom, then left.

Then the ghost of Denny ("I still say that's Dad, I mean Dad's dead right?" Dean whispered to Sam. Sam's all like "Pssshh no Dean! Dad is burning in hell cause he sold his soul to a demon to save you remember?" "Oh yeah..." I sigh. "Will you two SHUT UP!") was all like "Umm, guys? Can I go see Izzie?"

And I like "Well, no"

"BUT WHY?!?!?"

"Well cause you're a ghost. The only reason we can see you is because, Easter doesn't really exist, Sam and Dean hunt ghosts for a living, and I'm just cool like that."

"There has to be a way!!"

I felt sorry for the guy. He found the love of his life, got engaged, and died. Just died. Izzie probably wasn't happy either.

"I'll help you Denny!" said Easter. Of course he would help because of his undying love for Grey's Anatomy.

"I'll help to!" I said.

"So will we!" the other two creatures chimed in.

"Thank you all! You don't know how much this means to me." Denny smiled.

"Wait a second!" I said. "This means we have to go to Seattle! VACATION WHOOT!" Me, Easter, Dean and Sam gave high fives. 'Oh HELLZ YES!' I thought.

Denny then said, "Well, since I'm a ghost, I can easily just project myself to the hospital. What about you guys?"

Easter's all like "Well I'm the freakin' EASTER BUNNY so I can do that too, cause I'm cool like that."

Me, Sam and Dean all looked at each other. "Well even though I am so much cooler then you, we are sadly only human. So the only means we have to get to the hospital is Dean's 1967 Chevy Impala. It's gonna take us a while to drive cross country so do the almighty have any other ideas?!?" I looked to Easter and Denny. The looked at each other and they both got evil smiles on their faces.

"Follow us." Said Denny. They led us to the kitchen.

"Uhh, are you guys gonna kill us too?!?" They looked at each other again.

"No," said Easter. "We just wanted a beer." He opened the fridge, handed one to Denny the got one for himself. "Well we have a fast way to get you there. Just hold our hands and you'll get there, cause we're cool like that." So I held Denny's hand and Dean and Sam held Easter's and all of a sudden, we were in front of Seattle Grace Hospital.

Denny then started to shake. "Guys what if you're right and she can't see me?!?!" Dean sighed.

"DUDE! We already know she can't see you! We just gotta find a way to _make_ her see you!" Dean yelled, getting angry. Then Sam spoke up.

"Dean are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I don't know Sam, you're the psychic you tell me!"

"I think you're thinking what I'm thinking" They both grinned evilly. Denny caught on and let out a very girly squeak.

"YOU ARE NOT KILLING IZZIE!"

"Damn, then I'm all out of ideas."

Then Easter said "I do. She'll be on brake soon. She'll go into the on-call room and I'll be there with Denny. She won't suspect the Easter Bunny is lying so she'll HAVE to believe me when I tell her Denny is there with me. If she believes enough, she'll probably be able to see you. It's the best plan." We all agreed. We did however; get a few stares from Cristina, Burke and George because we were talking to air (Denny) and the Easter Bunny, so I couldn't really blame them. Then we finally got to the on-call room. Izzie would be there in seven minutes.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Uhh we'll my brother and I are gonna go flirt with some nurses and see if we can get some numbers, Which we no doubt can cause were really pretty." Dean said. I got a evil smirk.

"Make sure you check out George-ina! He-I mean SHE is really awesome in bed, but watch out for Callie!" Although Dean and Sam were really pretty, they were also really stupid. So they set out in search of 'Georgina'. Meanwhile, Denny, Easter, and I waited for Izzie.

Denny was getting impatient, and it had only been three minutes! "Calm down Denny, she'll ge-" the door opened, just a crack at first. Then we heard…odd…noises coming from Izzie and another person. The door opened fully and…IZZIE WAS MAKING OUT WITH GEORGE! They slammed the door shut and started undoing each other's clothes, completely unaware of our presence.

Just then, the half-naked brothers stormed in. "YOU TOLD US GEORGINA WAS A SHE!...Oh well he's still sexy." And the four of them started making out. Easter, Denny and I just stood there with our mouths hanging open. I don't know about Easter, but I was keeping my eye on Izzie, but then I looked at Denny and he was crying.

"Denny, man, it's okay. Think of it this way, at least she's happy."

To my surprise he answered, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER HAPPYNESS! THAT COULD'VE BEEN _ME_ DOING HER! YOU BASTARD!" He yelled at George. Then Izzie looked up.

Izzie looked like she's seen a ghost…cause well she has. "OMG DENNY?!?!?I thought you were dead!"

"Um, I am dean…wait YOU CAN SEE ME!??" Apparently, Denny's anger made him transubstantiate back into human form. "You mean,. I can do you now instead of George?"

"Hmm, I don't know Denny. I mean I _love_ you and all but George is just so sexy!"

Denny sniffles. "But I'm sexy too!"

Then Dean and Sam stopped their really awkward/creepy/incestuous make-out session so Dean could yell "DAD! How many times do I have to tell you ARE NOT as sexy as us!!" Denny rolls his eyes.

"I AM NOT YOUR DAD!"

Then Izzie's all like "BRAIN BLAST! How about a threesome??!" Sam and Dean are all like,

"HELLZ YEAH! As long as we get Georgina!" and George is like,

"DUDE! My name is _George_ and I am not a chick!"

Izzie ponders this for a moment and then is all like "Well, that's more of a five-some but what the hell!" So Denny strips within two seconds, and then the five of them are doing it and I don't even know HOW! Me and Easter are just watching…and wondering…until BAILEY WALKED IN!

"WHATS THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING??! IZZIE YOU SHULD BE SAVING LIVES NOT DOING EVERY GUY YOU SEE!! DENNY!?!?! WHAT THE HELL?!?! DENNY?!?!? WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Bailey walked out thinking she was crazy. Just then Meredith walked in.

"Hey I heard Bailey scream- DENNY??? HEY! I haven't seen you since I was dead!"

"Oh yeah! I remember that! How ya been Meredith?" Denny said, making small talk.

"Not bad, you?"

"Oh well, I'm like dead and stuff."

"Yeah I know the feeling."

"So uh, Me, Izzie, the weirdo brothers who think I'm their dad, and Georgina are gonna have a five-some. Wanna join?"

Meredith pondered that for a moment. "What the hell! Just let me go get the others!" Meredith ran off, and I can't believe what I'm hearing OR seeing! Not only are they inviting more people, but they haven't even thought to invite me or Easter yet!

"We're here!" Meredith exclaimed. Behind her walked in Cristina, then Alex, then McSteamy AND McDreamy, Burke, Addison, and THE CHIEF?!? They shut and locked the door and they all at the exact same time ripped their clothes off. Meredith and McDreamy basically attacked each other, Cristina and Burke invites McSteamy in their little group, then Addison and Alex raped each other. Addison felt bad because The Chief was left out so she invited him, even thought it slowed down her and Alex's pace. This was a freakin' SMALL room how were they doing this?!?! But then Callie walked in. Oh know this can't be good.

"GEORGE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE INCREDIBLY SEXY BOYS WHO LOOK LIKE BROTHERS BUT I HOPE THEY'RE NOT CAUSE THAT WOULD BE WEIRD!"

George's face paled. "Callie! Uh it's not what it looks like!"

Dean smirked his classic Dean smirk. "Actually it's EXACTLY what it looks like, nurse boy."

Callie burst into tears. "Oh George how could you not think to invite me!!!???"

"Aww, I'm sorry baby! I got caught up in the moment I mean COME ON look at those two! Wouldn't you do the same...even if they had the annoying habit of calling you Georgina?"

"Well yeah, I guess." Callie sniffled.

"So are you in?"

"DUH!" Callie then joined their little 'party' and Me and Easter looked at each other. "BUT WHAT ABOUT US!?!?"

Every person in the room looked at us. "You should've asked earlier! Said someone. I didn't know who it was because everyone was piled on top of each other.

"Well, we prefer to be invited." So then everyone was doing each other again and then Bailey walked in AGAIN.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING?!?!? WHAT THE FUCK?!?!? WHAT…EVERYONE PUT CLOTHES ON NOW!" Everyone sighed at once, got dressed and got back to their business. When Bailey stormed out she knocked Sam in the head with the door. The only ones left were Me, Easter, dumb and dumber, Izzie and Denny.

Sam rubbed the back of his head. "Damn, what's twistin' that bitch's tit?" Then Dean's all like "AWESOME Jay and Silent Bob reference little bro!" Izzie looked shocked.

"WHOA!! YOU'RE BROTHERS?!? WTF?" And Easter's all like "Huh. Guess you missed the memo." And then I'm all like "so…what now?"

Then Easter stood up. He reached for a hidden zipper in the back of his neck. All of us looked scared and confused. Then he pulled the zipper…he costume fell…FROM JOHN GOODMAN'S BODY AHHHHH!!! And then I woke up from my dream.

"Whoa dude. That was heavy." I said to the empty room. Just then Doc Brown burst in!!

"GREAT SCOTT!" he yelled. Then I really woke up.

The End


End file.
